Embarrassing First Encounter
by EasilyConfusedHetalian
Summary: John has been dared to crossdress on the first day of school by Karkat. Will he accept the challenge? I do not own Homestuck! Rating might go up for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

=== **Be the boy trying not to get punched in the face**

No that is not your name but you are right. At the moment you are pinned down to the ground by a boy named Karkat Vantas who is throwing punches at you for reasons that you do not know. Why don't Jade or Rose help you they just sit by and watch it all happen with amused smiles. Gamzee is there too but you highly doubt that he will ever help you.

"Goddammit Karkat stop! What did I even do to get you mad at me!"Though the other male wasn't listening to busy trying to beat you into the ground. Oh and you have now noticed that you have not introduced yourself! You are John Egbert and you are wondering why you are even friends with these guys.

Finally though Gamzee lifted him of you and laughed at him as he started swinging his fists at him instead. Well you guess you were wrong about Gamzee never helping you."Calm down Karbro we don't want someone to get motherfucking hurt do we."Gamzee told the younger and shorter male rubbing their faces together.

"YES ACTUALLY THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!" Screamed Karkat trying to push the other away."FUCK! GAMZEE LET GO YOU ASSOLE!" You stare with at the two with amusement trying to figure out how in the world could these two possibly be friends.

Gamzee is tall and lanky;face always covered with gray paint. Both males have dark hair but Karkat isn't nearly as pale as Gamzee. He is short about your height but taller by an inch or two which he takes great pride in. Turning your attention away from them you look to the girls who are talking amongst themselves.

"So now what are we gonna do?" You asked gaining everyone's attention."Oh we could play a game!"Jade offered excitedly smile growing bigger."Sure what game should we play then!"You ask just wanting to be entertained."Truth or dare" Was her reply.

=== **Be the screaming asshole**

YOU ARE NOT AN ASSHOLE HOWEVER YOU ARE SCREAMING. Gamzee is refusing to let you go saying that you need to slam a faygo. Like you'll ever even go near that revolting drink he enjoys so much. Jade Harley has just suggested to play truth or dare and you absolutely want no part of that childish game,but then again you could play to get your revenge on John for telling everyone you have a crush on someone who will remain unnamed.

Yes you are going to make him do something so very very embarrassing. You are now smiling like a crazy person and it seems that everyone has taken notice since they're all staring at you."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!" You yell suddenly feeling embarrassed and feeling your face starting to heat up slightly.

"Okay let's just get started with the game,"Jade chirped "So who wants to go first!" "I WILL GO FIRST!" You scream out immediately just wanting to get your revenge on John. You look directly at him and ask"John truth or dare?"He smiles and replies with dare unaware that he was going to regret this.

"Okay,"You say smiling evilly"On the first day of school you have to crossdress and I will pick your outfit."John goes pale and you can just tell that he regrets ever saying dare though his dignity not letting him back down from the dare. You are going to have fun with this and you don't have to wait long since school starts a week from now. Yes this is going to be perfect.

**Hello EasilyConfusedHetalian here~**

**So this is going to be my fanfiction first for Homestuck(which I do not own!) and it is going to be a JohnDave fic but will have a bit of other pairings. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and tell me if you liked it or not! OuO**

**EasilyConfusedHetalian~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm sorry it's been taking me a while to update this. School started last week and it's just been annoying. The only good thing about it is that I see my friends and all my teachers let me draw in class OuO**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and we will be starting it with John!**

=== **Be the girl in the short blue dress**

Okay so first of all you are 100% male. I mean you might have a slightly feminine figure but that doesn't make you less a man. And the only reason you're wearing a dress is because of that stupid dare you made with Karkat. You should have just forgotten all about your pride and refuse to do this. But alas, you couldn't let him win.

Looking at yourself in your bathroom mirror you notice the sleeves of the dress are a little to big for your small frame causing it to fall of you shoulders a bit. The dress is fairly short ending at your thighs. It's a light blue in color and has quite a bit of frills her and there. You're also wearing blue and white stripped socks and black shoes. You can tell Kanaya helped Karkat pick out the outfit.

Sighing, you walk out of the bathroom and out of the bathroom and grab your bag and other supplies. You go down the stairs and walk into the living room where you find Karkat sprawled out on the couch. He insisted on staying over for the night to make sure you wear the dress and not chicken out.

He soon realizes of your presence and takes on look at you before he fell on the floor laughing. Not wanting to put up with his bullshit you walk past him and head outside to wait at your bus stop. You can tell that your face has turned a light shade of pink and you're just happy your sister Jade didn't see you. You are already dreading the first day of school.

**=== Be the male dying of laughter**

You just couldn't help it! The sight of John in a dress was just to much for you to handle. Though while you were laughing your guts out John has already left leaving the door wide open."_Fucking idiot wants to get robbed or something?"_You thought as you gather all your things and walking outside closing the door. You take your sweet ass time walking to the bus stop since you're in no hurry anyway. You fucking hate going to school anyway.

You soon see John and walk up to him though he doesn't seem like his usual happy self. If anything he looks anxious and embarrassed. It's most likely is because he has to wear a dress though and if that's the case then your plot for revenge is working out wonderfully. But at the same time something could be wrong and he's actually really upset and...and FUCK you really need to stop thinking about this.

So you decide to talk to the little fucking dork since Jade and Rose aren't here but he refuses to tell you what's wrong so you decide to change the topic instead and you end up having an argument with him about movies which isn't uncommon. This goes on until you bring up that your taller than him just because that always makes you feel good about yourself.

John's face goes red from anger. Or embarrassment? Maybe both? Okay point is his face is red."Shut up you're only taller than me by like two fucking inches! I don't know why you are so happy about that!"He yells at you standing on his toes so he's the same height as you.

You were about to reply but the bus decided to come at that very moment so instead you get in with John behind you. Walking down the isle to the back of the bus you were about to take a seat when John stopped you."Wait I want the window seat!"He said obviously oblivious to the looks the other people where giving him."Fine just this once but next time I get to sit by the fucking window." You say as you step out of the way to let him in and sitting next to him.

**=== Be the girl with the messy black hair**

Hey! Your hair is not that messy! Wait! No you are in the middle of something important and you cannot get distracted! You are looking for John and Karkat with the help of Rose and her girlfriend,Kanaya,of 4 months. Though finding them will prove to be harder than you originally thought with a whole ocean of students getting out of the buses.

"Have you seen them yet!" You say looking around for any trace of them."I'm afraid not Jade,but we have to get going soon if we don't want to be late,"Responds Rose as she grabs your hand and starts dragging you the opposite direction."You will be able to see them later today. I'm sure they are fine."

"But I only have 2 classes with John and 1 with Karkat and that isn't till the end of the day!"You whine but letting Rose drag you away anyway."Then you'll just see them at lunch. Either way I have my first class with John so I'll tell you whether he's there or not. So there is noting to worry about Jade,"Rose let go of your hand"Anyway their bus is most likely just late. So go to class and we will all meet up at lunch okay?"

"Fine..."You say pouting slightly but listen to her anyway and walk off to your first class of the day which is math. Looking around for a familiar face in the class when you get there your sad to say there isn't any. Most of the time you would be happy to make new friends but you are not in the mood. The fact that you don't know where John is worries you.

He was always picked on by others and one day in third grade they took it to far. You are not going to go into details about what happened since it hurts you just thinking about it. Though after that accident you have become very protective over him. Well as long as you, Karkat, Rose, or Kanaya are with him,he'll be fine.

=== **Be the BOY in the dress again**

THANK YOU! You are very much male and you did not like being called a girl. Anyway,the bus ride was rather uneventful but you did get to school late. The bus driver drove at literally 2 miles an hour and refused to go any faster but miraculously you guys made it before first period ends.

"Karkat wake up we're here!"You shake him slightly but when he didn't wake up you decided to push him out of the seat."WHA-,"He begins rather surprised until he sees you ."WHAT THE FUCK JOHN!"You laugh to yourself and help him up so you can get of the bus since it was HOT and you didn't want to be in there any longer then you have to."You didn't wake up so that was the only thing I could think of that will wake you up."

"Whatever."He replies and you both walk off the bus going your separate ways. Though as you walk down the halls you can't help but feel uneasy. Everyone is looking at you and you were expecting that since your in a dress but it still makes you uncomfortable. You find your class and walk in but everyone is now staring at you which makes your face heat up.

Lucky for you though you find Rose and you go to take the sit beside her."Hello John,"She greets a small smile on her face."Jade has been worried about you. I need to inform her you are here when I get the chance."You smile back at her forgetting about all the looks your getting."Hi Rose!"You exclaim excitedly."Bluh! Jade needs to stop worrying so much! I'm fine and I can take care of myself."

"Well I can't say I blame her for being worried about you considering what happened to you when we were children."She replies coolly looking at you,waiting for your response. "Bu-!" You were never able to respond since the teacher has finally caught you both talking. So you both stay quiet for the rest off class though you do pass notes every now and then.

By the time lunch has come you have become very anxious. It seems everyone is talking about you as you walk past them and that makes you extremely nervous. Walking to your locker to out all your things away. Though as soon as you opened your locker it was slammed shut by an unknown force. You look up to come face to face with a very very ugly looking person.

"Uh... may I help you?" You ask confused on what's going on. He doesn't reply intead grabbed you arm and started to drag you of somewhere. From experience you know this can't be good so you struggle to get out of his grip but he only holds on tighter. Thinking of how to get out of this situation you end up biting his hand and you make a dash for it when he lets go.

You know he's chasing after you since you can hear his footsteps behind you so you try to run faster. Looking back to see how close behind you he his,you find out he's pretty damn fast and is catching up to you quickly. Turning your attention back in front of you,you end up crashing into someone causing you to fall back. Looking up you see it's a very tall male and decide that you don't have any time to observe him so you hide behind him.

You can tell he's confused but you can't bring yourself to care since you can't think straight at the moment.

===** Be the confused male**

Okay so you don't know what the fuck is going on. A girl in a light blue dress has run into you and is now proceeding to hide behind you. Looking over your shoulder you see her clutching onto the back oh your shirt. She notices you looking at her and looks up at you and you figure out two things. She is actually a he and that his bright blue eyes can make anyone melt into a puddle.

You're about to say something but then you hear footsteps coming your way so you turn your attention to the male that is now standing in front of you."Hey have you seen this weird guy in a short blue dress run past here?" You look at him and back over your shoulder then back to the male and all you can think is_ "Goddamn is he ugly."_

Though you realize that you ended up saying that out loud when you hear laughing behind you and the guy in front of you is now screaming at you walking behind you and grabbing the blue eyed guy."Woah hold up," You say grabbing his arm."What do you want to do with him anyway?"

"It's not any of your goddamn business!"He replies and was about to walk away but then there's a girl with long black hair stopping him and pulling blue eyes out of his grasp. He was about to say some thing but she punched him in the face before he could. Soon two other girls and a boy are at her side one with short blonde hair and violet eyes and the other with short brown hair and green eyes. The boy has dark brown hair and redish brown eyes and he is now screaming at the boy in the dress. You are so fucking confused. Trying to process everything that just happened you soon realize their all looking at you now.

===** Be the girl cradling her lost baby**

John is most certainly not your baby but the way you treat him he might as well be. You have been worried sick so when he didn't show up at lunch you got anxious and decided to go look for him. You found him being harassed by some ugly guy and we just couldn't have that now could we. So you punched his ugly ass face before he could do anything to him.

So now you are holding him his head resting on your chest as you pet his hair."Jade I'm fine so let go!"He whines trying to push you away. Though like always you don't listen and continue to cradle him in your arms until you notice a guy you don't know there as well.

He's tall,like really fucking tall towering over everyone. His blonde hair hangs over is face a bit which are covered by a pair of sunglasses. You let go of John and walk up towards him wanting to make sure he if he wants to hurt John as well."So who are you?"You ask"You don't want to hurt John as well do you because if you do I will beat you into the ground!"

He smirks and looks down at you."No I don't want to hurt anyone so don't get your fucking panties in a twist."You frown at his remark not knowing what to think but then he continues talking."If John's the dude in the dress he ran into me and then decided to hide behind me. So if anything you should be thanking me."

You look back at John to make sure he isn't lying. He nods to confirm that it is in fact true. Turning your attention back to the guy in front of you,you smile up at him."Then I guess thanks for doing that!"You tell him"So what's your name!I'm Jade!"

"Dave strider" he replies. Your smile grows bigger,thinking maybe Dave can be friends with you and everyone else."Okay so John is the one I a dress and he's only wearing that because of a dare he made. That's Rose,Kanaya,and Karkat!" You say pointing at hem as you introduce them.

Your about to say something else but the bell rings signaling lunch. The hallways fill with students and you end up losing everyone. Sighing to yourself you walk to your next class as well hoping John will be fine and that maybe he has his next class with Dave so he doesn't get harassed.

**Okay so I'm going to end it here OuO**

**This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. There are parts and others that I don't.**

**And sorry if they seem a bit OOC! Just tell me if they are and I'll try better next time. And again sorry for taking so long to update this! I'll try to do it faster from now on! **

**~EaslyConfusedHetalian**


End file.
